I want to know what love is
by SulietGirl
Summary: Empezaron en bandos contrarios y acabaron formando una familia en común. Así que... ¿qué pasó entremedias para que la androide más sanguinaria de todos los tiempos cayese rendida a los pies del terrícola más fuerte del universo? Krillin/18.
1. I've got nothing left to hide

_¡Hola, hola! Yo no se la de años que han pasado desde la última vez que vi un capítulo de DBZ, pero el otro día estaba curioseando entre vídeos de la serie... ¡y pum! De repente recordé que siempre he querido escribir mi propia versión de como se enamoraron Krillin y C.18... ¡Así que aquí está! :D_

 _Para terminar esta nota inicial, decios que espero no liarme mucho con los nombres, ya que entre el audio latino, el castellano de España, el doblaje en inglés y el original en japonés, tengo un jaleo considerable con el nombre que tiene cada personaje en cada país, así que perdón de antemano por si mezclo unos con otros xD_

* * *

 **I want to know what love is**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **1\. I've got nothing left to hide**_

 _ **.**_

Habían transcurrido seis meses desde que el monstruo sanguinario había sido derrotado y la pesadilla había llegado a su fin. Los fallecidos habían sido resucitados gracias a las Bolas de Dragón y todo el mundo había seguido adelante con sus vidas, en paz y tratando de dejar atrás los horrores vividos.

Krillin no había vuelto a ver a la Androide 18 en todo ese tiempo. Había pensado en salir a buscarla más de una vez, para qué negarlo, ¿pero dónde? Era imposible rastrearla, y aunque el guerrero había ojeado periódicos y revistas en busca de alguna noticia que pudiera darle alguna pista sobre su paradero, la mujer se había asegurado de mantener un perfil bajo en la sociedad. Con el tiempo, esa idea se había ido desvaneciendo de su cabeza, al igual que el recuerdo de ese cabello rubio y esos profundos ojos azules. Sin embargo, en noches como esta, cuando la lluvia caía sin descanso y los rayos lo iluminaban todo a su paso, Krillin no podía evitar preguntarse qué habría sido de ella.

– Supéralo de una vez por todas… – se dijo así mismo, poniéndose en pie y acercándose hasta una ventana cercana para poder observar la lluvia cayendo sobre el mar embravecido. Era ridículo seguir suspirando por una desconocida que, no solo había intentado asesinar a su mejor amigo, sino que además le había rechazado de una manera muy clara y tajante delante de todos sus conocidos.

El guerrero cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo un par de respiraciones profundas. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, sin embargo, tuvo la certeza de que debía de haberse quedado dormido de pie sin darse cuenta, ya que la imagen que tenía frente a él no podía tratarse de otra cosa que no fuese un sueño. Allí, al otro lado de la ventana, levitando como si la tormenta no fuera con ella, se encontraba 18.

Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirarla con la boca abierta y sin pestañear, por miedo a que, de hacerlo, ella desapareciese de la misma manera fugaz en la que había aparecido en primer lugar. Finalmente, Krillin puso su cuerpo de nuevo en funcionamiento, abriendo la ventana y haciéndose a un lado, en una invitación silenciosa al interior de la vivienda. Ella no se hizo de rogar y voló hasta posarse sobre el suelo de la habitación, formando un charco de agua a sus pies de manera casi instantánea.

Los ojos del hombre la escanearon de abajo arriba, observando como la ropa que llevaba puesta se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel debido al agua, al igual que su cabello rubio se adhería a su rostro. Al llegar a sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que la mujer no había dejado de mirarle, por lo que se habría dado cuenta perfectamente de su descaro. Krillin agachó rápidamente la cabeza, sonrojándose profusamente, aunque 18 no pareció inmutarse por ninguna de las dos cosas.

– Necesito ropa seca – pidió, rompiendo por fin el silencio.

– S-sí… claro, enseguida – tartamudeó el guerrero, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies – Ahora vuelvo, espera aquí.

Podría haberle prestado una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos de su propio armario, pero Krillin recordó que, por alguna razón que prefería no saber, su pervertido maestro había insistido en conservar la ropa que en el pasado había pertenecido a Maron, del tiempo en el que la chica había convivido con ellos. No estaba seguro de si sería del agrado de 18, pero al menos, eran prendas limpias y femeninas, así que supuso que sería suficiente. Al volver a la habitación, se encontró a la mujer exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado. Ni siquiera tiritaba o parecía particularmente molesta por el clima, aunque supuso que eso sería debido a su naturaleza como androide.

– Puedes cambiarte en el cuarto de baño al final del pasillo – indicó, haciéndole entrega de las prendas y de una toalla. Ello no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente echó a andar como si nada, dejando a Krillin visiblemente confuso. ¿De qué iba todo esto?

18 se tomó su tiempo, o al menos, el guerrero estaba tan ansioso que el rato se le hizo eterno. Para no seguir ahí parado esperando cual idiota, Krillin decidió bajar a la cocina a por los utensilios necesarios para poder recoger el agua que seguía en el suelo de su habitación. Volvió a subir, fregó el líquido con lentitud y cuidado, y volvió a bajar a la cocina para guardar el material. Tal vez sí que estaba tardando y no era solo impresión suya. Al volver a subir, sin embargo, la mujer estaba de vuelta en la habitación, curioseando entre sus cosas con la mirada, aunque sin llegar a tocar nada.

– ¿Por qué has venido? – preguntó él, atreviéndose a romper de nuevo el silencio.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya? – replicó ella de manera cortante.

– ¡N-no! No es eso… – se apresuró a aclarar Krillin. Se sentía como si estuviese andando por la cuerda floja y el más mínimo movimiento fuera a provocar su caída – Lo que quiero decir es… ¿por qué ahora?

– Está lloviendo – contestó, tras encogerse de hombros, como si fuera razón más que suficiente para justificar su comportamiento.

No volvieron a hablar mucho más durante la noche, simplemente compartieron el mismo espacio, el mismo aire, hasta que el guerrero terminó quedándose dormido. Al abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente, la tormenta ya había terminado y 18 se había esfumado sin dejar rastro. Krillin se maldijo una y otra vez, pensando que había dejado pasar su última oportunidad con ella, y que ahora sí que sí, no volvería a verla. Sin embargo, cuando dos semanas más tarde volvió a llover, la mujer apareció de nuevo frente a su ventana, en el mismo estado que la primera noche y con la misma petición de refugio y vestuario.

Krillin nunca le había prestado demasiada atención al parte meteorológico que daban por televisión, pero desde ese momento, no podía hacer más que rezar cada noche para que la temporada de lluvias no terminase nunca.

Con el paso de las semanas, el guerrero fue capaz de mantener una conversación más o menos amigable con la androide, aunque el motivo que había detrás de sus visitas nocturnas seguía siendo un misterio. Dos veces se lo había preguntado y dos veces había salido huyendo, así que Krillin decidió no arriesgarse a una tercera y se dedicó a averiguar aspectos más triviales sobre ella, como cuál era su bebida favorita o qué género de películas prefería ver. 18 incluso llegó a reírse en una ocasión con sus preguntas, lo que puso a latir el corazón de Krillin a mil por hora.

El guerrero había empezado a tomar el hábito de dejar su ventana abierta cada vez que preveía que iba a llover. Sin embargo esa noche, y a pesar de la tormenta que amenazaba con tirar abajo el edificio, 18 no se dejó ver por Kame House. Krillin esperó durante horas, hasta que cuando la tormenta empezó a arreciar, se atrevió a salir al exterior. Fue entonces cuando la vio, calada hasta los huesos y sentada sobre el tejado de la casa, con la mirada clavada en el horizonte.

– ¿18?

– No tengo a dónde ir.

– ¿Qué?

– Me preguntaste que por qué había venido – explicó la rubia – esa es la respuesta – el guerrero no respondió inmediatamente, principalmente porque, después de tanto tiempo haciéndose a la idea de que esa cuestión quedaría para siempre sin contestar, no sabía qué decir.

– Vamos, seguro que no lo dices en ser-

– Goku ya no está – sentenció ella, poniendo sobre la mesa la verdad más obvia de todas: que era un androide asesino, creado con una única misión. Y esa misión, aunque no hubiese sido gracias a ella, había sido cumplida, dejándola sin un objetivo que alcanzar – Y mi hermano… ni siquiera sé si sigue vivo o si desapareció para siempre junto con Cell – 18 giró la cabeza, clavando su mirada azul sobre la del hombre – He estado buscando un propósito todo este tiempo, viajando de aquí para allá y viviendo con lo puesto, pero cada vez que llovía mi aspecto quedaba hecho un desastre... Por eso decidí venir aquí.

El motivo era tan ridículo que casi parecía una broma. Sin embargo, si se indagaba más en el verdadero significado de esas palabras, se podía llegar a la conclusión de que lo que estaba experimentando la androide era la más absoluta de las soledades. Sin dinero, casa, amigos u otro tipo de pertenencias, 18 se había convertido en poco más que una vagabunda.

– Puedes venir cuando quieras – susurró Krillin, escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras. Después de semejante confesión, tenía que ser cauto para no dar a entender a la orgullosa mujer que su ofrecimiento nacía de la lástima – N-no… no tienes que esperar a que llueva… o a que sea de noche…

Sus mejillas se tornaron sonrosadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aún más cuando observó como ella se levantaba y se acercaba hasta él. Después de unos instantes, y por segunda vez desde que se conocían, 18 besó su mejilla.

– Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima – susurró la mujer antes de salir volando a toda velocidad, perdiéndose entre las nubes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y dejando a Krillin en una especie de trance del que tardó unos cuantos minutos en salir.

.

* * *

.

 **Continuará...**


	2. To change this lonely life

_¡Nuevo capítulo, nuevo capítulo! ¡Extra, extra! (?)  
_

 _Muuuchas gracias por los comentarios recibidos en el anterior, me alegra ver que la historia ha tenido buena acogida :)_

* * *

 **I want to know what love is**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **2\. To change this lonely life**_

 _ **.**_

Krillin era agradable. Esa fue la conclusión a la que había llegado 18 después de meses de visitas nocturnas ocasionales a la pequeña isla. No había sido de manera inmediata, ya que tras el fin de la temporada de lluvias, la androide no había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia por Kame House durante semanas. Pero durante un anochecer cualquiera y sin aviso previo, la rubia había vuelto a aparecer frente a la ventana del guerrero.

 **– _¡Has vuelto! – había exclamado Krillin, quizá con demasiada emoción._**

 **– _Dijiste que podía hacerlo – replicó ella, poniéndose rápidamente a la defensiva._**

 **– _Sí, s-sí claro que sí. ¡Pasa! Ponte cómoda – la habitación del hombre era, probablemente, la estancia más ordenada y pulcra de la casa, pero aún así, el guerrero se dedicó a estirar una serie de arrugas inexistentes en sus sábanas antes de que 18 tomase asiento sobre la cama – ¿Quieres algo de comer o de beber?_**

La interacción siempre era similar; ella llegaba, él le ofrecía comida, bebida o incluso ropa, ella terminaba aceptando y él ponía esa cara estúpida de estar encima de una nube. Al principio era desconcertante, pero después de un tiempo, 18 había terminado acostumbrándose y hasta encontrándolo _adorable_.

Aún así, el pobre Krillin seguía teniendo la sensación constante de estar andando sobre la cuerda floja con un estanque de pirañas carnívoras gigantes debajo, ya que el carácter explosivo de la androide era, cuanto menos, impredecible.

Por otro lado, el guerrero no podía dejar de preguntarse durante cuánto tiempo más podría seguir manteniendo esas visitas nocturnas en secreto, ya que solo era cuestión de tiempo que el Maestro Roshi, Oolong o cualquier otro irrumpiese en su habitación o viese salir a la androide volando por su ventana. Aún así, ella había rechazado de manera tajante el bajar a la planta baja de la casa o hacer cualquier otro tipo de actividad que incluyera el tener que revelar su presencia al resto de habitantes de Kame House. Krillin llegó a plantearse en alguna ocasión incluso si todas esas visitas no habrían sido producto de su imaginación, ya que solo él estaba al tanto de las mismas.

Al margen de eso, lo primero que había llamado la atención del guerrero, una vez que empezaron a dejar atrás los silencios incómodos, fue que la androide era un ser curioso. Eran cientos las cosas que 18 decía no haber visto, o al menos, no recordaba haberlo hecho, por lo que Krillin disfrutaba llenando su habitación de decenas de cachivaches inservibles solo por el placer de enseñárselos y observarla descubrirlos. De esa manera, todas sus noches juntos siempre terminaban con un; _"¿en serio que nunca has probado el algodón de azúcar? ¿no has visto un ornitorrinco? ¿nunca has contado las constelaciones?"_ y una promesa de que, en la siguiente ocasión, Krillin le habría conseguido dicho objeto por muy ridículo o estúpido que este fuese.

De esa manera, el guerrero también había llegado a descubrir que, además de curiosidad, la rubia poseía una sonrisa que podía llegar a ser hipnotizante y que la hacía ver completamente... _humana_.

– ¿Qué? – increpó ella, sacándole de su ensoñamiento. Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado embobado mirándola.

– ¿Q-qué de qué? – Krillin se sonrojó visiblemente, lo que solo aumentó el desconcierto de la androide.

– Me estabas mirando.

– ¡No! ¡P-por supuesto q-que no!

– Sí lo estabas – replicó 18, arqueando ligeramente una de sus cejas y utilizando un tono de voz analítico y objetivo, completamente opuesto al nerviosismo presente en el hombre – ¿Por qué?

Krillin comenzó a balbucear, sintiendo como un sudor frío empezaba a recorrerle la espalda. ¿Qué le respondía ahora? No podía decirle simplemente que, en lugar de olvidarse de ella, lo único que había hecho durante todo este tiempo era enamorarse aún más, superando con creces ese flechazo que había sentido al verla por primera vez. Además, el pequeño guerrero también tenía su orgullo, y este ya había sido más que pisoteado cuando 18 le había rechazado de esa manera delante de Gohan y los demás, por lo que aún no estaba preparado para afrontar un nuevo desprecio. Pero ahí seguía ella, mirándole casi sin parpadear, como si quisiera llegar hasta su cerebro y leer sus pensamientos, y esperando por una respuesta.

– ¡Krillin! – se escuchó la voz del Maestro Roshi por el pasillo de la casa. Apenas diez segundos más tarde, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, sin importar que fuese bien entrada la madrugada – Krillin, ¿te encuentras bien?

El guerrero se había quedado sin habla, esperando lo peor. Sin embargo, al ver que pasaban los segundos y que el anciano seguía ahí de pie como si nada, giró la cabeza en dirección a donde supuestamente debería de encontrarse la androide. Pero 18 era rápida, así que lo único que alcanzó a ver fue su ventana abierta. Ni rastro de la mujer. Krillin respiró con alivio, girándose de nuevo para enfrentar a su maestro, que empezaba a observarle con expresión de extrañeza.

– ¿Krillin?

– Estoy bien, perfectamente – respondió por fin – ¿Se le ofrece algo a esta hora?

– Me había parecido escuchar voces… – indicó el anciano, rascándose la calva con gesto de confusión y duda – Habrán sido imaginaciones mías. ¡En fin! Buenas noches – y tal como había aparecido, volvió a desaparecer, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El guerrero suspiró aliviado, liberando la tensión retenida. A continuación se asomó por la ventana, llamando a la androide un par de veces sin alzar demasiado el tono de voz, aunque sin respuesta. Al parecer, la visita había terminado por esa noche, así como la ronda de preguntas incómodas. _Salvado por la campana_.

 **.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **.**

– Mmmm… no está mal…

– ¿No está mal? ¿Eso es todo?

– ¿Qué más quieres qué diga? No son más que trozos de hielo casi derretidos con colorante azul – replicó 18, frunciendo el ceño, mientras que sostenía un vaso entre sus manos.

Había pasado algo más de una semana desde su último encuentro, y por fortuna para Krillin, ella había vuelto a aparecer esa noche como si nada hubiese ocurrido la última vez. Sin embargo, no habían tardado en incluir una nueva novedad en su creciente relación: por primera vez en meses, 18 había accedido a salir de Kame House con él. No podía considerarse una cita ni nada parecido, y todo continuaría siendo tan secreto y tan clandestino como siempre, pero una sonrisa boba había vuelto a aparecer en los labios del hombre a medida que ambos se acercaban volando hasta la ciudad. Concretamente, hasta la feria. Y más concretamente aún, hasta un puesto de granizados para poder hacer realidad la última de las promesas hechas por el guerrero.

– ¡Es mucho más que eso! Es refrescante y sabroso – replicó Krillin, tomando un sorbo de su propio vaso.

– Lo que tú digas…

Aún así, 18 continuo sorbiendo hasta acabar el granizado por completo, tirando después el recipiente de plástico a una papelera lejana, encestando cual jugadora de baloncesto profesional.

El guerrero estaba convencido de que la androide pediría marcharse en cuanto la bebida estuviese terminada. Sin embargo, ambos continuaron paseando por el recinto en silencio, mezclándose entre la gente, las luces y la música. No llegaron a montarse en ninguna atracción, pero para Krillin era más que suficiente el simple hecho de poder estar con ella, disfrutando de una noche cualquiera como una pareja cualquiera. _Una pareja…_

– Lo estás haciendo otra vez – habló 18, sacándole de sus pensamientos. El hombre apartó rápidamente la mirada, llevándola hasta sus pies – Tienes que parar.

– ¿Qué?

– No puedes fijarte en mí de esa manera.

18 podría tener amnesia y no recordar muchísimas cosas que cualquiera podría considerar básicas, pero no era tonta y llevaba mucho tiempo dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

– Nunca voy a gustarte, ¿no? – preguntó Krillin, tras soltar un pequeño suspiro derrotado. No es que tuviese demasiadas esperanzas, pero después de tantos meses de creciente amistad, había empezado a albergar la posibilidad de quizás, y solo quizás, ella pudiera estar cambiando su opinión respecto a él.

Era tarde y pocas personas quedaban ya pululando por la feria, así que estaban relativamente a salvo de miradas y oídos indeseados. 18 dejó de andar, quedándose parada a un metro de distancia de él, dándole la espalda.

– Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, es agradable. Pero deberías de buscar alguien de tu propia raza para algo así – respondió la androide. Instantes más tarde siguió andando, tomando algo más de distancia para poder emprender el vuelo.

Krillin no hizo nada por detenerla, simplemente siguió mirándose los pies como si de repente se hubieran convertido en el fenómeno más apasionante de la Tierra, mientras que una punzada dolorosa le atravesaba el pecho de extremo a extremo. Sin embargo, justo antes de que ella se marchara, se dio cuenta de un importante detalle.

– ¡Espera! – exclamó – No has dicho que no. A mi pregunta. No has contestado – habló apresuradamente.

18 giró levemente la cabeza, mirándole de reojo por encima del hombro, con esa expresión seria y helada tan habitual en su rostro. Pero entonces, una sonrisa diminuta se dibujó en sus labios sonrosados, dándole un matiz completamente diferente a su rostro.

– Nos vemos pronto, Krillin – se despidió, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El guerrero se había quedado patidifuso, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar después de lo ocurrido. ¿Había querido decir lo que él había entendido?

 _¿L-le gusto?_

* * *

 **Continuará...**


End file.
